Justicia para Eddie
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Justicia. Una palabra que lo significa todo para Bruce, pero ¿de verdad la justicia es infalible? Un pequeño drabble sin mucho contexto ni propósito más allá de poner por escrito una imagen mental.


**BATMAN PERTENECE A DC COMICS (UNA CREACIÓN BOB KANE Y BILL FINGER)**

* * *

_De nuevo encontraba a Eddie en el parque. Una vez más, encontró al niño solo, encogido, sin disfrutar de los columpios ni correteando como todos los demás. Concentrado en sus turbios pensamientos, demasiado para un chico tan joven que debía estar preocupándose solamente de a qué bando iba a unirse la siguiente vez que jugara a indios y vaqueros con sus amigos. Bruce sabía que no tenía amigos. No tenía aspecto de ser aquella clase de chico que caía bien a la gente. En su cara se veía su carácter travieso para perjuicio de los demás, tramposo, sabihondo. Quizás solo él supiera que había algo más debajo de aquella apariencia. Porque había frecuentado el parque lo suficiente como para iniciar varias conversaciones con él, hasta el punto de que toleraba su presencia y a veces se abría a él. Porque...en fin, él tampoco era normal y los raritos como ellos sabían encontrarse y cuidarse los unos a los otros._

_En fin, ese día, cuando se acercó a él, observó que Eddie estaba más sombrío que nunca. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Bruce averiguó por qué. Tenía marcas rojizas en la nuca. _

_Eddie alzó la cabeza y se pasó la mano por todo el cuello nerviosamente. Rehuyó su mirada, como esperando que Bruce dejara de mirarlo a él._

_— ¿Ha sido tu papá otra vez, Eddie?__—le preguntó con absoluta tranquilidad._

_Notó cómo los ojos de Eddie se volvían más brillantes y su garganta subía y bajaba._

_— Ojalá estuviera muerto como el tuyo__—respondió con voz temblorosa._

_— ¡No digas eso!__—dijo Bruce, casi chillando sin querer__. _

_No había día en que no echara de menos a su padre. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo veía, con su lustroso bigote, su sonrisa gallarda, su buena planta, oía cómo lo llamaba y decía: «este es mi chico». Tenía que luchar por alejar de su mente la última vez que lo vio, en el suelo, con un agujero en el pecho. Echaba de menos a su padre. Quería a su padre._

_— Tu padre te llevaba al cine, ¿verdad? Y a su despacho, y te leía cuentos, y te decía...te decía lo orgulloso que estaba de ti, te compraba chuches, ¿no es cierto?__—Eddie lo miró con el ceño fruncido__—. El mío me odia. Sería muy feliz si yo estuviera muerto, así dejaría de decepcionarlo._

_— ¿Y tu mamá? ¿No hace nada tu...?_

_— ¡Mi mamá me odia también! ¡Ella siempre mira a otro lado mientras él me zurra y me dice que desearía que hubiera abortado! ¡Nunca escucha! ¡Es como si no me viera!_

_Bruce no estaba demasiado seguro de qué significaba 'abortado', pero debía de ser algo terrible._

_— Me voy a ir de casa. A un sitio donde no me odien__—murmuró Eddie, enjugándose las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas._

_— Vente a la mansión Wayne. Alfred te hará chocolate caliente, y tendremos peleas de almohadas. Tengo muchos juegos._

_Inmediatamente, los dos niños corrieron a compartir su proyecto con el mayordomo, el cual observaba desde una distancia prudente los juegos de los dos chicos. Ellos, como niños que eran, le expusieron su proyecto tan atropelladamente que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por comprender. Cuando lo hizo, miró primero al pequeño Edward con atención y luego se volvió hacia su pupilo._

_— Señorito Wayne, quisiera tener unas palabras con usted...A solas._

_Oh-oh. Eso era malo. Bruce se volvió hacia Eddie._

_— Espera aquí. Ahora vuelvo._

_El entusiasmo con el que Eddie había recibido la ayuda se esfumaba rápidamente ante sus ojos. Él ya parecía haber adivinado la respuesta de Alfred antes que él mismo._

_— Claro..._

_— Bruce...__—Alfred hincó una rodilla en el suelo para mirar a Bruce a la cara, y habló con una voz incluso más discreta de lo que era normalmente__—. Verás...Eddie no puede quedarse en la mansión..._

_— ¡Pero su padre lo matará! Vamos, Alfred, no podemos dejarlo solo. Es una mansión muy grande y tú no quieres jugar todo el tiempo. Será como un hermano._

_— Si nos lo llevamos, sus padres se preocuparán y quizás...bueno. Quizás no se tomen a bien que se haya escapado de casa. Dirán que lo hemos secuestrado y nos meteremos todos en un problema mayor. Sé que quieres ayudar a ese niño, pero esta no es la solución. Me pondré en contacto con la policía. Les contaré lo que le ocurre. Ellos podrán ayudarle. Confía en la justicia, Bruce._

_La policía. Claro. La policía ayudó a dar con el asesino de sus padres. En esos momentos se encontraba en la cárcel, enfrentándose a una pena muy larga. Seguro que ayudarían a Eddie. Quizás ellos les darían permiso para llevárselo a casa. _

_— Eddie..._

_— Ya. Lo sé. Lo siento, pero bla, bla, bla, ¿verdad? No importa._

_— Escucha, vamos a decirle a la policía lo que te hace tu padre. Y ellos harán justicia._

_Eddie lo miró con desconfianza._

_— ¿A la policía?_

_— No tengas miedo. Ya verás como las cosas cambian a mejor._

* * *

Lo miraba burlón, a pesar de que su nariz estaba reventada y de ella manaba sangre a borbotones. Tenía que doler y mucho, pero él sonreía. Había perdido el bombín durante la pelea y su bastón, con el que había tratado de abrirle la cabeza y romperle las costillas, yacía a su lado partido por la mitad. Batman se encontraba de pie frente a él, tan terrible como un demonio. Y aun así, él lo miraba con aquella sonrisa.

_— _Un acertijo para ti, antes de que vuelvas a mandarme a un agujero oscuro...una vez más...¿Qué animal es tan ciego que confía en la justicia?

Batman no pudo sostener la mirada a Enigma.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**El pasado de Enigma está directamente basado en uno de los audios del videojuego _Arkham Asylum_**


End file.
